An Eye For An Eye
by FROSTIRONER
Summary: Two and a Half years later, Loki is back on earth and is bitter and broken-literally. Can someone help him? What of Jotunheim? Of his birthright? Can he open his Heart? What if his Heart is opening for a mortal by the name of Tony Stark? Frostiron R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fic so please be kind,um,there will be Frostiron and some good ole' Odin/warrior 3 and lady sif bashing. Mentions of rape,torture and other things, you get the drill...sooooo yeah *awkward silence* onto the Disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont always own The Avengers,but when i do,i dont :)**

* * *

The Avengers minus one were waiting for said minus Avenger; Thor. It had been been a total of two and a half years since 'The Loki incident' as Tony liked to call it,and now Thor was returning from Asgard on the newly built Bifrost.

The multicoloured light welcomed the Asgardian to earth as it hurtled to the ground,as it slowed to a stop the team could see the thunderer carrying somthing in his cape. As he walked forward they all rushed toward him, as they got closer they saw the unusal look of sorrow and sadness that looked _so_ out of place on the Gods face.

Natasha, Ever the observer was the first to notice -while all the others greeted Thor and getting a less than enthusiastic replys in the form of nods- that the already blood-red cape was dripping something, something as equally red as the cape itself, and smelt of a certain metallic tang that she knew all too well;Blood.

"Thor, what is that?" She queried as calm as she could while gesturing to the bundle in his arm, This caught everyone's attention.

"My friends, I am in need of your help." He then proceded to unfold the package, in turn making the majority of the team gasp.

In Thor's grasp lay a mutilated body, under blood, cuts, swelling and bruises they could make out features.

Features belonging to the one and only God of Mischeif.

Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all,Thanks for the follows,favs and reviews! I didnt think it would get anything but you guys pleasantly suprised me ;) could you review me some ideas? because I ,like, need inspiration,dude. ummm so yeah you proberly will just skip this sooo just go ahead.**

"Whoa, what happend to Reindeer games?"

Tony,ever the first to speak up asked. If it was possible Thor seemed to sadden even more,the look on his face could be described as a wounded animal or for a more descript phrase, a kicked puppy. Meanwhile Natasha was speaking very rapidly into her SHIELD earpiece.

"This was his punishment,Man of Iron. He was released todayand most of the wounds are healed, but there is only so much asgard healers can do for him."Answered Thor

"Wait"It was Bruce this time "What do mean 'Most of the wounds', there was more than that?!"

"Yes, im ashamed to admit that there were many more, Dr Banner."

They all looked ready to puke-except Natasha who always looked unruffled and was still talking into the com and clint who looked mildly disgusted- if Loki was barely recognisable _now , _what did he look like _before_?

Snapping out of the stupor of shock, Bruce's proffesional instincs kicked in. "We need to get to get him to a medical facility ASAP"

"Already on it" Natasha informed, "SHEILD is on its way with an Air Ambulance, should be arriving in a few minutes. Director Fury has been informed of the situation,there will be a meeting while Loki is being dealt with."

* * *

As predicted the Air ambulance had arrived in no time at all,along with another helicopter to carry everyone had insisted on going in with Loki with such a ferosity that no one even tried to had been taken out of the tattered red cloth and was laid on a stretcher,and taken directly to SHIELD. Which led the Avengers to now, sitting around a clear glass table with Director Fury himself, talking about the matter at hand.

"No,Thor what im asking is; is Loki a threat?"

They had been over this quite a few times, Fury asking if Loki still had magic, Thor replying with complicated answers that confused the mortal. Trying to make sense out of Thors confusing words, he asks " Would you_ please_ like to elaberate for me?"

"Magic is a part of Loki, you can dim it with the Odincuffs that father made but you cannot fully take it away, To do so would kill him."

Fury nodded taking it in to account, then Steve looked up and asked the question that everyone had been wanting to hear the answer to."What exactally _was_ Loki's punishment Thor?"

Thor looked down into his lap, looking ashamed "I do not wish to speak of it at this time.".

Wanting to get out of the awkwardness of the situation Tony spoke up " Hey can I go now? I gotta go work on my suit."

"You can all go, but stay at SHEILD just in case somthing gos wrong"Fury told them, and they made their way out the door.

* * *

**Question: shall I have Thor bashing?**


End file.
